Minecraft Universe Timeline
1900 - The World is colonised by the hobnob company. 1905 - Construction on Kyle City begins. 1908 - The Ice King leaves and creates Ice Land. 1909- David Munro joins. 1912- A strong bond is created between the 4 who live on the mainland continent. 1914- Larry Liechtenstein goes to Iceland and is killed after a battle and a fake peace treaty with David Munro. The Residents of the mainland continent are outraged at Larry's Death and rally up. World Mun 1 begins. 1915- A meeting is held deciding that the hunt for David Munro will begin. 1916- David Munro is sighted but is lost due to navigation issues. Many items are also stolen. 1917- The hunt for David Munro is drawing to a close. 1918- David Munro is found and killed and made to pay war reparations. 1920- 'The God Villager' is brought back to Kyle City. 1922- Wall Street is founded. 1925- The Ender Dragon is killed. As well as Larry and The Ice King during the battle. Ice King II takes the throne. 1926- Construction of the Hobnob factory begins. Monkey Man assumes power. 1927- Mycelium Fortress is founded 1929- The Great Depression hits, killing almost half of all villagers. 1933- The Munro Sympathizers gain popularity. 1935- Tension rise between Ness and Monkey Man 1937- A coup is staged and Monkey Man is imprisoned by the Munions. 1938- Monkey man escapes from prison and is trapped. 1939- Ol' Diggy betrays the Munions and kills the Squid. World Mun 2 begins. 1940- The Alliance flees The Newly established Mun Kindgom and Free Kyle City is created. Sergeant Jenkins joins the Alliance. 1941- The Villager holocaust is committed along with the burning of Larry's hut. 1943- The K Day landing happen. 1944- The Biggest Battle in the server's history is fought. 1945- Munro Surrenders . 1949 - The Nurenmun trials end. 1952 - Construction of the Great Colosseum is started 1953 - Ol'Diggy's final form murders the Dolphin which in return he is faced to fight in the Colosseum. Ol'Diggy comes out victorious. - Ol'Diggy dies in a fatal dare devil stunt 1955 - Even though the world remains in peace there is worry of a hidden power 1956 - The world gates have been reopened. Harball Hilltop reforms as the Romun Muffpire 1957 - A new train station at the border of the Romun Muffpire and Kyle City constructed. 1958 - Mun returns to the world along with some ex-munions. Plans for a new shopping district next to the coliseum have been arranged. First shop construction started 1959 - The Iron Curtain between Romun Muffpire and Kyle City is taken down. A plague has hit Harball Hilltop infecting 4 villagers. Romun Muffpire and Kyle City build roads and infrastructure towards each other. 1960 - The PENIS comedy tower construction begins. The Coliseum construction makes progress after years of pause. The Kylestag construction begins. The Scramble for Terracotta begins in Miners Haven. 1961 - The Pillager raids are becoming unbearable for inner Kyle City. 1962 - An exibition into the End for End Cities it taken place. Shelker Shiners constructed. Tavern construction begins. Kylestag location moved. 1963 - More pillager raids constantly causing distress. PENIS tower complete. 1964 - Exhibition to Miners Haven for terracotta. Small conflict between Julius Caesar and Orca. 1965 - Muff Saloon complete. Tensions rise as "The Watermelon" incident occurs. Munro is set free from the Romun Muffpire as a free man. Muff Bank construction begins, Roman Muffpire Embassy built in Kyle City. Construction of Kyle City Embassy in Roman Muffpire begins.